Many businesses and organizations store large amounts of data for recording purposes and analytics. In fact, a whole field has developed for computer-based techniques for identifying, extracting, and analyzing business data (e.g., associated costs and incomes, sales revenue by products, etc.). On a basic level, a query can be written and executed to retrieve desired information from various types of data repositories. The query must conform to a strict set of rules regarding form and syntax, which are dictated by a query language used to express queries into databases and information systems. It is not uncommon for individuals that desire the information (for example, a sales person, a client, upper management, etc.) to be unfamiliar with the query language. Often, the request for information is relayed to someone knowledgeable in the query language (e.g., an IT worker), who may then submit a formal query on a requester's behalf. Another common solution is to create one or more reports which can query a plurality of data sources and compile results to present business data in a human readable form. Such a report can be run at any time to retrieve current data without having to rewrite queries.